


White Dress

by atminiature



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark!Bucky, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Bucky Barnes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Shower Sex, Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atminiature/pseuds/atminiature
Summary: Dark!Bucky is sent a gift.Just don’t try this at home, I guess.





	White Dress

I have barely set my bags down when there’s another knock on the door. I feel a twitch in my lower stomach when I go to press the cold handle down.

In the dark hallway outside, there’s a stern old lady with thick woolen skirts and in front of her a young woman, looking down at the floor, hands folded behind her back.

I grip the handle tighter.

“To a job well done, Sergeant,” the older woman speaks flatly.

I let my eyes wander over the girl. She’s in a knee-long, plain white tunic without sleeves, and no shoes despite the winter. I can see her nipples clearly through the sheer fabric. The white dress is probably the only thing she is wearing.

I step aside and nod approvingly. “Thank you,” my voice lowers an octave.

The girl’s chest heaves slightly as she walks in to me. The older woman gives me a curt nod back before I push the door back and bolt it again.

I turn my head back to my reward, and take in her delicate shape. I can just make out the curve of her waist through the dress. She looks thin and fragile, breakable even.

Walking up behind her, the sight makes my cock twitch inside my pants. I run my hands lightly over her upper arms, letting my calloused fingers feel her soft, warm skin. She has goosebumps all the way down to her wrists.

Idly, I slide my hands up to her shoulder, and around her neck, placing my palm over her throat. Her breath hitches and a high-pitched, gorgeous sound escapes her chest, as if that too is made to entice me. I hold her calmly for a second longer, feeling the air travel in and out through her body, her throat bobbing when she swallows. She stays quiet.

“They have told you what I like, go ahead,” I say, releasing her. I make my way into my bathroom. She gives out a small noise that makes my lips curl up, but follows me.

Inside, she takes my arm very carefully and leads me to the padded chair in the middle of the room.

“Please, Sir,” she says quietly, and I sit down.

I am still wearing my boots, so she drops down on her knees in front of me and start to untie the laces. The neck of the dress is loose, and looking down on her kneeling I see down all the way to her naked breast. I widen my thighs a little bit where I sit down, hand curled over my knee.

She takes my shoes to the door and put them down tidily before returning to me. Then she rolls up my trousers to my knees and fills a wide bowl with water and oils

I sink my feet down into the pleasant heat and let the water wrap around me. Her hands feel like silk as she takes my foot in her lap and scrubs me clean, massaging me until the muscles feels tender again.

Her dress gets dark splotches of water on in the front, but that is not going to matter soon. I manage to peal my eyes off her and lean back while she works, relaxing into the cushions.

When I feel her gently folding my trousers back down, I sit up again, watching her. She takes a deep breath through her pink lips and her chest swells under her dress, “Sir, I’m just going to rinse through your hair too,” she dares a timid glance at me, “so I can reach properly.”

I sigh contently as I sink back heavily and close my eyes again. With a white towel around my shoulders and bucket off hot water, she walks around me and stands to untangle my hair with her fingers, and comb it with hot water. I do not really care what she puts in my hair, but her nails scrapes deliciously against my scalp when she works up the foam. With a jug, she pours water over it until the bubbles are gone.

This time I just rise up, I do not need to tell her what to do. She keeps her head bowed down as she stands in front of me and undoes my gear. Her thin fingers are good with the little knots and hooks. I watch her in the mirror and almost reach out to place my hands on her, but I manage to contain my eagerness.

She dutifully gets down on her knees when she undoes my belt. Her hands slide my trousers and underwear down, and I step out of them. She stays kneeling in front of me, head down and hands folded in her lap, waiting for orders.

“Get in the shower.”

She nods quickly.

Her dress clings onto her skin as the water drips down generously, turning it beautifully translucent. She keeps her lips parted when she breathes to get enough air in the rainfall, and the neckline of the dress hangs down heavily, showing me all bare skin above her nipples.

I keep her in front of me as she scrubs my skin clean from grime and dirt, working up bubbles with her bare hands. My thighs are broad and muscular, and her soft hands on them make my hard cock rise up all the way.

It feels good to be ready, to feel the lust seep into my body.

She does my cock lastly, keeping her gaze down as she grips the thick shaft and run her hand up and down with slick oils. She takes my balls in her hands too, fondling them a bit with her fingers coated in lather. I like seeing her with my cock in her hands; she looks too small for it.

When she at last removes her hands from me, she looks up at me again, blinking water away from her eyes.

I nod and gesture lazily to get her to stand. I am clean, and my gear is tucked away properly, now the easy part of her job here is done.

My cock is almost pulsating in hot yearning.

I place my hands on her to bring her further in, making her face the corner. The water is still pouring down like rain, leaving pretty strands of hair framing her clean features, and she shivers slightly under my grip. Maybe because of the water, or maybe because of anticipation of what is soon to come. I stand close to her, framing her securely between myself and the walls.

I have to pause a moment to admire her delicate neck, the shape of her shoulder blades, her spine – her dress paints it all a pale color of honey where it clings to her skin. Gripping the hem of it, I’m thinking I have all time I want to explore her – she knows she will be here until I decide to send her away.

The thin fabric has taken weight of the water, and when I lift it up it tries to cling to her body. She helpfully lifts her arms up carefully, and I drop the dress on the floor behind me where it lands with a wet splash. Turning back to her, she has brought her hands up to hold a silver plated rail in from of her. I catch a glimpse of a tremble just before she tightens her grip.

Softly, I place my hands on her shoulders, standing so close I make sure she feels me grazing her naked back; my chest hair, and my red, hard member. The doll is absolutely still, I do not want to touch her face, or her neck – her hair, straight, heavy and wet, clings to her forehead and down her chest and back in the most gorgeous, natural way, unknowingly making me harder.

Instead I reach an arm slowly around her, cupping her left breast, over her heart. Despite that she saw me coming, she jerks a bit in my grip. I hold her gently, my hand soothingly massaging her breast, enjoying the soft, pliable feeling. She bows her head down, knowing it is close, and I feel her pulse beat rapidly against my palm, pointlessly struggling against me.

I yank her up a bit against my chest, so her back is straight – flush against mine – letting her rest a bit of weight on me to steady her.

Deciding I want to start, I slide my free hand down her front, interrupting small tendrils of water trickling down her body. My fingers cover a lot of skin as I allow myself to trace the bumps and valleys of her body on my way down. I stop on the back of her thigh, take a safe grip, and lift slowly. There is a ridge in good height along the wall where I place her foot to rest. Despite her breathing, that speeds up against my arm, she is compliant and I do not have to be firm with her.

I give her a second to just stand in position, still going in soft circles with my fingers over her breast.

Slowly, I bring my hand from behind her knee high up on her inner thigh, caressing her close to her core. She stirs a little in my grip, as if she do not know what to do of herself to escape, and I respond by gently pulling her thigh further out, spreading her.

I hold her like that and eventually she stills, head turned to the side, temple pressing against my chest. When I look down on her I see the beads of water balancing on her upper lip, beads of water dripping down her long lashes.

Silently, I begin to roll my hips into her from behind, my cock digging into her back, and I see her clench her jaw and close her eyes. I keep doing it over and over again as her chest heaves up and down in deeper and deeper breaths.

I could tell this docile, rare pearl, that I am going to go easy on her, but she does not need to know. It does not matter.

I feel her hips jerk back against mine and I stop my movement. She goes completely still too, barely breathing anymore.

A quiet whine escapes her lips, echoing lowly against the bare walls of the bathroom.

“Shh, it’s alright,” I comfort her as I take a firm grip of her hip bone, lifting her gently up on her tiptoes.

I place her entrance over my cock and ease her down gently. The tip goes in… the tip and an inch… I start to thrust gently up and down to enter more of me carefully.

She gasps and the light, feminine sound goes straight to my core again. She twist a little in my grip and I place my hand back on her thigh to keep her spread, and move my hand from her breast to hold her throat. She stills.

I know I am wide and long, and she is not big at all, so I try to be patient, but everything about her makes me hungry.

I keep thrusting lightly up into her, not giving her a proper rest until I am fully sheeted, I let her gasp and whimper lowly while she gets used to my girth. She clenches a couple times, deliciously squeezing my length, and I caress her breast again, kissing her temple tenderly before I go on.

When I finally get to thrust into her properly, sliding my cock in and out in long, deep strokes, I realize how starved I am.

She takes me well, and I can tell she is meeting my rolls as well as she can, whining and whimpering through full, parted lips.

Her cunt is tight and warm around me, and I decide to chase release from the very beginning – I have all night with her if I want to. The thought makes me grunt.

I keep spearing her firmly and deep, and as I pick up the pace her whimpers get louder each time I enter her.

I wish I could see her face as I take her, but that will have to be later tonight. She cries out and her inside clenches repeatedly around me, making me fall over the edge and empty myself inside her.

When I come everything disappears around me except for the pleasure – my hot, convulsing cock, and this quivering young woman and her warm inside milking me.

Her leg trembles, and she still gasps quietly when I come back down. I hold her tenderly against me for a second longer, she is finally relaxed, almost limp in my arms.

“Good,” I mumble into her scalp, “Very good girl.”

I release her from my grip, and she goes at once to get a fresh, white towel, and come back in front of me and start to dry me carefully. When she is done I take the towel from her, tying it around my waist as I walk out into the drawing room. I spent a long time on her in the bathroom – the sun has set.

I take a seat in the recliner in front of the fireplace, feet planted firmly on the ground, wide apart, as I hear her clean up the bathroom. The clinking of glass bottles, quiet, padding footsteps, and water pouring down the drain is comfortable to listen to.

My mind drifts off to recount the mission. It was easy, and it will be an easy briefing tomorrow.

Just as I am thinking I would like to look at the girl again, I hear her feet on the parquet floor. There is the sound of glass against glass, and the quiet snaping of a cap.

She comes forward and place a crystal glass filled with ember on the side table. I pat one of my legs and she kneels down in front of me, between my legs, gaze closer to my abdomen than my eyes. She has wrapped herself intoa towel too, but when she sits down a slit opens all the way up to her hip.

I am not in a rush – I take the glass she poured for me and take a sip, enjoying her silhouette against the crackling fire. With the glass set aside, I place a hand on my knee and straighten my back. She gingerly dares a glance up at me, and I feel like untying my towel – it feels a bit cramped – but I have decided to touch her first. Her hair is tousled from the water, and I bring my hands to brush it away from her forehead and behind her ears. I take her head in my hands, palms over her cheeks, and lift her up an inch to me; to my great enjoyment she places a hand on my knee to steady herself.

“Look at me,” I speak silently, her eyes flutter, but she turns her gaze up. Her towel has slid down her chest a little, showing me a nipple. I swallow thickly.

Tracing my thumb along her lower lip, she parts them ever so slightly, but I snake it inside, tilting myself a bit closer.

She closes her lips around it and sucks obediently. Her tongue swirls around it and she gently bobs her head up and down a little. She seems to struggle to meet my gaze while she goes on, her eyes fluttering shut momentarily, before quickly remembering and coming back to me. It is adorable, and my lips curl up a bit.

I retreat back from her, leaning back, hands on the armrests. Turning one palm to the ceiling, I bend a couple of fingers up. “Closer,” I say.

She inches closer on the floor, and I widen my stance, bringing my hands down to untie the towel. She does not hike hers up to shield herself from my gaze.

I place my hand on the back of her head, bringing her forward to me. She strains a bit – it almost goes unnoticed – but I am in control, and more importantly, larger and stronger than her.

She places her hands on my thighs as I carefully tangle my fingers into her hair and tighten my fist. With my other hand I grip my cock, stroking it with long pulls in front of her face.

I guide her head forward, her arms pushes slightly against my thighs, but I keep her down with the firm grip on the strands of her hair, and she gives in quickly, closing her eyes and shivers slightly.

With one last pull on my member, I place her in front of the tip, making her lips kiss it. I am not supposed to have to tell her to serve me, but it makes me harder to give her the order. White pre-cum clings onto her pink lips when I brush her against it.

“Mouth open, love,” I speak gently, and she carefully parts her lips and lick them one time. I slide the head in, and she closes her lips around it and sucks. A gorgeous, red color creeps up her neck, but she determinedly closes her eyes and swirl her tongue around me.

“Yes,” I mumble, “you’re here to suck cock.”

I moan and tighten my fist on her hair, eagerly pulling her closer, forcing her to slide more into her mouth.

Her tongue lies still against the bottom of my cock as she sucks, mouth full of me, lips stretched wide. I feel her breath fanning down on me as she breathes calmly through her nose, reminding me she is warm, and soft, and fragile.

I gently roll my hips up, slowly starting to fuck her mouth, both hands on her head, tilting it down and shifting my hips up to make her take more. I moan loudly.

I slow down and let her take me down her throat herself. She coughs a little and gag, but I hold her hands down against my thighs until her nose is nestled into my hair snuggly at the base. I placed a hand behind her head again, as she waits, breathing heavily thorough her nose. It feels good to be in her throat, and I finish my booze with her still and swallowing around my thick girth.

I take a hold of the back of her head again and slide me out of her halfway, before pushing back in. I grunt and moan as I fuck her throat, sliding in and out mercilessly.

“Look at me while you suck,” I tell her, and I get rewarded with shiny, pleading eyes. I come soon after, right down her throat. She gags and chokes a bit when I finally let go of her, but I made sure to empty everything before I pulled out.

“I can’t wait until I’m hard and fucking you again,” I say, leaning forward to her, “shouldn’t be too long,” I take her shoulder comforting. She nods dutifully, still swallowing. “Yes Sir,” she whispers.

I walk her over to my bedroom with a heavy hand on the back of her neck. I lift her up on the bed, standing between her thighs for a moment, hearing her breath hitch in her throat. Then I go to open up the glass doors, in front of the end of the bed, up widely.

“Lay and try to get yourself wet.”

She lies back against the sheets and pillows, spreads her legs slightly and cups her core with her hand, pressing down.

I start a fire in the fireplace, and close the curtains shut, but the sight of her frame waiting on my large bed is distracting, and makes my cock twitch up again quicker than I thought.

When I get back to her, she is not touching herself anymore, but lying still, staring up into the roof.

When I mount her, she tries to lift herself up a bit on her elbows, but I do not relent, keeping her small frame firmly pinned down under me. I push her thighs apart wider with my knees, and enter her once again, pushing in eagerly to the sound of her whimpers.

I lean down over her, making her take my weight and start to rock firmly back and forth over her. Reaching down to grab her thigh, I lift it up and bend it over my waist, as I keep thrusting in my steady pace.

Her body rolls against mine under me, and the feel of it – her ribs, her nipples grazing my chest, makes me grunt contently.

“Sir, please,” she begs, voice weak and trembling, just how I like. “You can have me hard, Sir.” I smile; she knows who is fucking her.

I groan and bury myself deeper inside her. The dark bedroom and the soft girl under me, sunk down into the fluffy blankets, is heaven.

She parts her knees wider; all signs of struggle are gone, she’s just focusing on getting me to come. There is a gorgeous crease between her eyebrows as she concentrates.

I kiss her lazily as I continue in a steady, heavy pace. The room is hot and humid now, and our breaths mix in the air between us. I pull away but keep my lips parted, grazing hers.

She stretches just enough to let me in over and over again in perfect pleasure, and her moans are the best sounds I have heard for weeks.

I tilt my chest up as I come, thick ribbons of cum settling inside her chamber, supporting my hands on her shoulder, pressing her down into the mattress. I keep grinding into her for as long as it feels good. Her inside clenches hard and she moans with me, even though I will not ask if she came. If she comes it's just a bonus for her.

She lies still under me, thighs parted widely, lips gasping for air, and strands of her fine hair in her face.

I have the same sight below me six more time that week.


End file.
